A survey of clinical practice in the management of febrile seizures is ongoing. The survey questionnaire was sent to 10,000 physicians. The data from the questionnaires have been entered into the DCRT/NIH computer. The analysis of the survey data is in progress and will determine which medical disciplines treat children with febrile seizures, the criteria physicians use to determine therapy, the regimens prescribed and the specific goals of therapy. The data have been edited, and the data analysis files have been created; analyses and reports will be completed in FY'85.